Thinking of You
by Logizomo
Summary: Link's first day at high school leaves him wanting love and acceptance.This is based on my own real life experience. I changed some things so it could fit with Zelda lore, but it is essentially MY life.AU  Please R
1. Prelude

All I've ever done is make the chances of us being together worse and worse, even though you are the only person in the world I want to be with. It has always been you, ever since the first day I saw you, I've only wanted to be able to call you mine. But now, any chance of my full happiness is gone, you will never be mine, no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I love you…

A/N: this story is based on an experience i had and am still having in real life. A lot of what i did is despicable, so please don't judge, and i would really appreciate any advice that could be given. Thank you.


	2. An Introduction

My name is Link, I'm a pretty regular guy, there isn't too much special about me. I don't have very good grades, I play more video games than I'd like to admit, I have an unhealthy addiction to anime and manga (reasons which will be explained later), the only sport I enjoy is fencing, I eat too much and I've never had a girlfriend. I've had a good understanding of how my life would turn out ever since I was in elementary school, I always knew I would end up having a shit job barely making by rent and I would be alone for most my life.

I never thought there would be someone on this earth for me, I was always…different. No matter where I went, Ordon, Kakariko, Termina, even the middle of nowhere Gerudo, I never fit in. I was always made fun of for one reason or another, everyone else always found a flaw with me to make fun of, sometimes it was the pointy ears, or that I didn't have any parents, and sometimes just how I annoying I apparently was, and I was always sent somewhere else. It was the type of childhood where I cried every night for how terrible of a life I had.

It got a bit better by my last year at elementary school; I had made a friend, who later became my best friend, and the only person to understand me. His name is DL, he has never told me what the two letters stand for, but I don't mind. Him and I are the opposite in so many ways, but we are the exact same in just as many. I'm really I get to call him my friend, school would have been a lot worse if I didn't have him to hang out with.

By the summer after graduation, my dating experience was still zero, hell, my GIRL experience was still zero. I had tried to get girls to go out with me quite a few times. I asked Malon, a girl I met in Summer School, if she'd like to go to the movies, but her e-mail back was something that left me pretty sad for a while. I tried a few more times with other girls, but none of them were in the least bit interested. DL was always lucky, he had a girlfriend that he loved and they were happy, I was always jealous of that. He was and still is the one that gets the girls.

During the summer before High School, I was always thinking about how this new school would be. But not once did it cross my mind that I could ever love fall in love with someone as quickly as I did. I thought I might find a few cute girls here and there, but I'll wait till after to find someone to be with forever. All of that changed the moment I stepped through the door of my first period class. It was Twili class and I was excited to learn a new language, I was early to the class so I chose to sit in the back where I wouldn't be noticed as much. The teacher had a really long name and she knew it would be hard to remember, so she told us to just call her Miss. People from first year, second year, and even a few third years were there. I thought it was only for us "Firsties" but it didn't make much of a difference.

It was while I was waiting for the morning bell to ring that she came in, she had a friend with her so I guessed that they went to elementary school together. Her friend was cute, she wore glasses and was a bit loud, but she was nice. But I didn't notice that at all at the beginning, all I noticed was how beautiful this girl was. Throughout the entire class, all I did was stare at her, I'm not sure why either. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, she didn't have giant boobs nor was she exposing her whole body, she was just a normal girl. But something about her just captivated me, it was like she was now the only thing I could think of, the only thing I wanted.


	3. Nervousness

As the teacher was talking about the class, and how we would learn various things about the Twili language and culture, I could not stop myself from staring at the inexplicable beautiful girl sitting at the front listening very attentively, even taking down notes. She was clearly a good student and by the look of her, she was very organized. That first day I missed her name, she was very distracting, so I was not able to find her on Facebook at all, I spent over two hours searching for her in the schools group, but nothing. I eventually gave up and went back to reading my books. I had always loved books.

The next day, I went to school about half an hour early, I hadn't slept very much the night before; I was too busy thinking of _her_. I had never felt like this about anyone before in my life, and it excited and terrified me at the same time. What would she think if I just randomly added her without her even knowing who I am? I figured I had two ways to do this, I could either introduce myself then ask what her name was, or I could take the coward way out and wait for attendance.

Now, no matter how I try, I cannot remember what happened during that week, all I can remember is seeing her beautiful face every morning, and finally knowing her name by the weekend. I feel as though I should remember how I learnt her name, but I can't, all I know is that I had never had such an amazing week at school, even if the "cool kids" did make fun of my pointy ears.

The reason I was the odd one out was because I had Hylian ears, there were very few Hylians left, and many people found them weird. There was surgery that could make my ears look exactly like a human's ear, but I thought 'Why should I? Why should I give these jackasses the satisfaction that they got to me with their childish bullying like I had so many times before in elementary school?' I was not about to give in, so I kept the ears as a way to say 'FUCK YOU!'

That weekend, I searched the name I knew so well, Midna. Her name is so beautiful, I smile every time I say it just out of the joy the person to whom the name belongs to gives me. I found her in just a few minutes, and I just sat there for 15 minutes staring at her display picture, she just looked so gorgeous. Eventually I became self-aware of how stalker-ish I must've have looked, so I added her and waited. I played some computer games while I waited, but I couldn't concentrate. Every five seconds I would pause, refresh, be disappointed, go back to playing and then repeat. This process went on for an hour or so until I finally say that little flag with a red 1 above it.

I clicked the little flag and a pop up window showed she had accepted me as a friend. I was so excited I didn't really know what to do 'Should I write on her wall? Send her a message? What would I say? We don't talk very much and when we do it's me joking about her being a rupee counterfeiter. What if she messages me? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO HER! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! WHY DID I DO THIS, THIS WAS SO STUPID OF ME! AHHHHHHHHHHH.' That general thought process went through my head for a while. I resolved to message her, and I did, but I tried to be funny.

I joked about how she was counterfeiting rupees and if she could get me any. Obviously it wasn't funny to her, and she flat out asked me to just stop with the dumb joke because she thought when we talked that's all it was ever about. I said that was fine, she still wanted to talk, I was so thrilled. I asked for her e-mail, she gave it to me and we started talking on MSN, it felt so good to be able to talk to her both during the day and at night. For that first month, we had a completely normal friendship, with the exception of me loving her without her knowledge, I looked forward to going to school, but after that class, I hated the rest of the day. I only wish I had not been born with such a great tendency to ruin my own life, it is really like I enjoy my own pain.

A/N: sorry this took like a week, im new at writing stories and i didn't realize how stupid it is to just leave a chapter in the middle, the probably seems really out of place. sorry, i wasnt in the right mindset xD i'll try to write the chapters a bit faster from now on :P


	4. Pep Talk

A/N: Sorry for this being super late. I've had a lot of skwl stuff to work on and I went on vacation and just a lot of shit. I'm thinking whether i should keep this true to how my life went or take it in it's own direction, I'd really appreciate if you guys could respond what you think or just pm me, thanks.

* * *

It was rare that Midna came online and I wasn't talking to her a few seconds later, I only realize now how stupid and desperate that must have seemed. It would always take her a good fifteen minutes to answer back too, I always thought the worst like maybe she didn't like me even as just a friend, maybe I'm one of those guys that just won't leave a girl alone and constantly bug them without end. Thankfully, this was not the case, she would talk to me, even though it took a while, but I never really cared, I was prepared to wait hours just to be able to talk to her.

I'm not exactly sure when the idea came into my head, or how I could ever even think that doing what I did would end well. I just know that right now, looking back on it, I probably ruined my one chance to be with the beautiful goddess I was given the privilege to speak to and see once a day. Before my plan was fully developed and I went through with it, I told DL all about Midna and how I had no idea what the hell to do. Surprisingly he answered me very calmly during one of our daily video game sessions.

"Dude, if you love her so much, just grow a pair and tell her."

"But I still barely know shit about her! What if she just thinks I'm a creep? I can't handle her hating me, I figured you would understand."

"First of all: then what the fuck do you talk about? Second: everyone already thinks you're a creep. Third: don't dare bring that in this, I'm through with it and you know it, and fourth: you are such a jackass for camping."

"I hate it when you list things; it makes me feel like I'm having a lecture given to me."

Sigh

"Was that because I just sniped your ass or cause of Midna?"

"Bit of both…"

"Link, everything will be fine, just stay friends with her for now, if the two of you are really supposed to be together like you think you are, then it will happen, if not, then there's always Lake Hylia."

At that I smiled, sure me and DL get on each other nerves, but we understand each other, and something that's always been able to get us happy was Lake Hylia, we were planning to go during summer after graduation. It's the party central of all of Hyrule.

"I guess you're right, if it happens it happens, and if not, we go to Lake Hylia and have meaningless hook ups with random people…"

"That's the spirit! Now, start playing for real or I just might take this controller and slap you."

"Classy."

"Thanks."


End file.
